The present invention relates to high-gloss latex paints, binders capable of producing high-gloss paints, and polymeric compositions for use in binders.
Paints can be divided into three basic categories, namely, (1) flat paints having a specular gloss of less than about 15 percent reflectance, (2) semi-gloss paints having a specular gloss of about 35 to about 50 percent reflectance, and (3) high-gloss paints having a specular gloss greater than about 70 percent reflectance based upon light having about a 60.degree. angle of incidence. Oil-base paints can easily be formulated into these three categories of paints. However, it is difficult to formulate latex paints having a high specular gloss. The inability to readily formulate high-gloss latex paints is a significant drawback since oil-base paints are being phased out due to environmental restrictions limiting the volatile organic compounds (VOC) content of paints.